


Home Sweet Family

by Introvertedintellect350



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fall Weather and Cozy Things, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Henry Feels, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, One Big Happy Family, One of My Favorites, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Pumpkins, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Swan-Mills Family Fluff, Swan-Mills-Charming Family, Teen Henry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertedintellect350/pseuds/Introvertedintellect350
Summary: "Ready?" Henry asked eagerly, an excited grin on his 16-year old face. Both she and Killian nodded, and off they went, digging out the guts of the pumpkins (quite a messy process) that somehow ended with them flinging spoonfuls of seeds and slimy orange guts at each other.
Halfway through ducking from stuff that Killian launched at her and laughing, Emma realized that this was exactly what it meant to be a family. Making a mess, having fun, enjoying each other's company and not about to be killed by whatever monster-of-the-week was attacking. She had a family here in Henry and Killian, and wouldn't trade it for the world.





	

"You've lived here _how_ long and you guys didn't know there was a pumpkin patch in Storybrooke?" Emma asked as she strolled along in the cool fall afternoon with Mary Margaret and David. 

"We were cursed. And besides, it wasn't like we had kids to take care of, or even each other. So technically, it's only been five years since we've been here and aware and with you and now Neal." Her mother replied, looking down at Neal in her arms and then up at David, then at her. 

"Let's just enjoy it now that we're here and we're together," David said with a nod and a smile towards Henry, who was showing Killian how to pick the best pumpkin for carving. Emma smiled as Henry bent over and picked up a large round one and handed it to Killian, nearly dropping it in the process. She held back a laugh as her boys began to grin and chuckle, sipping her cinnamon-dusted hot cocoa warmed to the perfect temperature. It really was the perfect fall day, and to have a lazy one planned with her family around pumpkins and warm drinks, was all she could ask for. 

And when Emma glanced over at Mary Margaret, she saw her mother smiling proudly at her as if she still couldn't believe she had her daughter back and now, her daughter had a son and her True Love, and a home of her own. "What are you thinking about, Mom?" She asked, returning her smile. 

"Oh, nothing really," Mary Margaret glanced up at Killian and Henry, watching them with the same motherly affection and pride as had just been aimed towards her. "Just that you've finally found a home,"

"Technically, Killian and Henry found me a home, but sure you could say that." She remarked, following her gaze and smiling wider as Henry looked up and gave her a happy wave from across the pumpkin patch. 

"No that's not what I mean, Emma; I mean that you've found a home for your heart. In Killian. And in Henry, but nothing really compares to being with your True Love." 

She felt a pink blush heat up her cheeks but nodded at her words, gaze still on her boys who were now picking out a second pumpkin. "You're right, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

"He's going to be a great father, when the time comes," Mary Margaret continued. 

Emma choked on her cocoa, looking in shock at her mother. She was given a sideways look, "Oh don't act so surprised. He's already a wonderful father to Henry, I think we've all seen that, and I know that -" 

"Mom, we're not planning on that any time soon. We've only just moved in together, it's going to be a while. And besides, we're taking things slow." Emma cut her off, meeting her eyes. "But, I agree. I've seen him around Ashley's little girl, and yeah, I couldn't ask for a better man to be the father of our baby; whenever that time comes." 

"Whenever what time comes?" Killian asked, suddenly in front of her, holding a large pumpkin in one arm and reaching for her hand with his other. 

She smiled up at him, threading her fingers through his. "I'll tell you later." She looked over at Henry, who was holding two pumpkins of his own. "So you found good carving pumpkins then, kid?" 

"Yep! Hook and I are going to have a pumpkin carving contest when we get home." Henry replied, grinning up at Killian. 

"Hey, can I join in on this contest? I'm pretty good at pumpkin," Emma said, gesturing with her free hand at one of Henry's pumpkins. 

"We got three for a reason, Mom." He rolled his eyes, but smiled as he did so. He looked over at Mary Margaret and David and offered, "I can get another one, if you guys want to carve with us too." 

"Thanks for the offer, Henry, but I think Grandma and I are going to head home." David replied, clapping his hand lightly to Henry's shoulder. 

The boy shrugged, "Alright, see you tomorrow then." He turned back to Emma and Killian, a big smile on his face. "Ready to lose?"

Killian laughed, "I've had many more years of practice with a knife than you, lad, but let's see you give it your best shot."

"Hey, I've got some skills with a knife too!" Emma spoke up, waving to Mary Margaret and David as they walked away, Neal beginning to wail. 

Both Henry and Killian looked at her with identical grins. It was amazing how similar they were, despite zero blood relation. Their twin looks earned them an indignant huff. "Alright, I may not be _that_ great, but I can hold my own. Come on, let's go see how good we really are. I'll make more cocoa when we get home."

"Aye, c'mon lad, let's go show your mother just how crafty we are at wielding a knife in these pumpkins." Killian's grin grew into a smirk and he brushed past her to lead the way from the pumpkin patch back to her Bug which would take them home. 

**\--•--**

Once home, they cleared off the kitchen table and laid down newspapers on the flat surface. She set out three bowls for the guts, planning on roasting the seeds later on; and three of her knives (although she was fairly sure Killian wouldn't even need a knife, with his hook and all).

"Ready?" Henry asked eagerly, an excited grin on his 16-year old face. Both she and Killian nodded, and off they went, digging out the guts of the pumpkins (quite a messy process) that somehow ended with them flinging spoonfuls of seeds and slimy orange guts at each other. Halfway through ducking from stuff that Killian launched at her and laughing, Emma realized that this was exactly what it meant to be a family. Making a mess, having fun, enjoying each other's company and _not_ about to be killed by whatever monster-of-the-week was attacking. She had a family here in Henry and Killian, and wouldn't trade it for the world. She was brought back to reality by a sudden, sticky kiss from Killian, and reacted instantly by simultaneously kissing him back and grabbing a handful of pumpkin guts and rubbing it into his hair then dancing away before he could react. She laughed at the glare he gave her, glancing at Henry to see him laughing too.

It was a miracle they got the pumpkins carved at all, with the fun they were having just cleaning them out. But somehow, an hour or so later, chunks of pumpkin littered the table and three pumpkins were lined up proudly amidst the mess of a table. 

"How do we decide who wins?" She asked, looking from their pumpkins to her son. They stood admiring their work, covered in pumpkin from head to toe. Henry, on the far left, had carved a wookie into his pumpkin (which confused Killian to no end and they had decided that someday soon, they would sit down and watch Star Wars). Killian had carved quite the beautiful swan into his pumpkin (giving her a meaningful look, a proud smirk gracing his stubbly features). She had carved (to the best of her ability) a pirate ship, complete with the words "Jolly Roger" beneath the ship. 

"You know what?" Henry said, sounding speculative and proud as he looked at their pumpkins. "We all win. It's what family does, right? Support each other? So yeah, we're all winners." 

Just like that, her eyes were filling up with tears. Henry was always the rock, always the supportive one, never giving up on her even when she believed in him the least. "Come here, kid," she said through the lump in her throat, opening her arms to hug her. He didn't pull away as she wrapped her arms around him, even letting Killian join the hug after a few moments. Henry let go first, smiling at them both and asking if they could put candles in them and set them on the front porch. 

"'Course we can." She replied, walking around the table and opening a drawer. She pulled out three candles and lit them with a match, then the pumpkins were set on the porch, clustered near the stairs so they could be seen from the street. 

By the time it was all said and done, the kitchen cleaned up and Henry showered and in bed, it was nearly nine thirty before she got to get her own shower. Once she got out though, and let Killian go take his, Emma yawned and curled up under the comfortable sheets of their bed after slipping one of Killian's over-sized night shirts over her head, waiting for him to join her. Her hair hung in damp blonde strands down her back and around her shoulders, but she was too tired to dry it. So she nestled into her pillow and closed her eyes, greeted a few minutes later by warm arms pulling her closer, a kiss planted on her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled up at her favorite man. 

"Did you hear what Henry said earlier?" Emma murmured quietly, resting her head on his chest, reaching up to brush his damp hair out of his eyes. He still smelled faintly of pumpkin, but most strongly like his usual self, the open air and ocean. 

"Aye, love. He considers me a part of your family. An acceptance I am eternally grateful for." He returned her smile, genuine and warm. 

"A part of _our_ family, now." She corrected gently, sitting up so she was eye level with him. "Mary Margaret made a comment this afternoon about how you'd be a great father." 

His eyebrow twitched as did the corners of his mouth, conveying his surprise. "And? What are your thoughts, Swan?" 

"My thoughts, are that we've already got a perfectly good family right here, and you're already a perfect father to Henry. I don't need another kid just yet. And besides, we've only just moved in together," Emma found herself speaking softer and softer until she was hardly whispering, but she knew he could hear her spoken words as well as her unspoken words. 

"That's true. Know this, Emma; I want for you only your hearts desire. And if your desire is to take it slow, then that's what we shall do. My happiness is yours." He sealed his soft proclamation of love with a gentle kiss that deepened rapidly. His fingers slipped into her hair and his other arm pulled her closer as she curled her own fingers into his chest hair, their mouths moving in perfect, passionate sync. Several minutes later she pulled away, unable to be any more content than she was in that moment. 

"I love you," she breathed, nestling back underneath the blankets and tucking herself next to Killian. She couldn't have had a better day. Her family was happy, she was happy, everything seemed peaceful.

"I love you too," he murmured back, turning and wrapping his arms around her once again, face to face, wrapped up in each other both mind and body. 

"Goodnight, love," 

"'Night, Killian." 

Emma drifted off to sleep soon after her goodnight was whispered, the comforting presence of her True Love beside her and the knowledge that she would always have her family come Hell (quite literally) or high water.


End file.
